


Walk Through

by melwil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They walked with Harry as he slept."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Through

They walked with Harry as he slept.

He could feel them with him, feel them reach out to comfort him, feel them standing shoulder to shoulder to keep the screams and the dread and the pain away from him. They surrounded him and loved him and supported him as he slept.

Some of the time he thought he could see them. He shouldn’t be able to - he should be having dreams of stuff and nonsense, or of fear and terror. And yet they were there. He could see Hannah and Cedric and Neville and Tonks, calling him over to their picnic basket, offering him sweets and cool drinks and gently making fun of him. He spotted Sirius and Bill and Charley Weasley and Hagrid up ahead of him, clearing the path for him while they talked of things of sky and ground.

His mother walked with Lupin and Mr Weasley, close enough that he could almost reach out and touch them. From time to time they turned to look at him, turned to smile at him, turned to show him where to go next. Cho and Oliver Wood and Ginny flew above, looping around and showing off and keeping an eye on their destination. And Ron and Hermione were just there, always just there.

There would come a time for waking, a time when they would have to leave him, a time when he would have to step away and deal with whatever the world had become. A time when he would have to make decisions, when people would look to him and listen to him and expect him to lead in a world where he wasn’t fighting anymore.

He didn’t know what it would be like to be in a world where he wasn’t fighting.

He knew that he would wake and the world would still be there, that there would be gossip and rumour and stories to set straight. He knew that he would spend days talking about what they had done, days when they would need to remember every gory detail.

He knew there would be days - not too far away - when he would want to hide from the world, when he would have to pull away from the people who surrounded him. He knew there would be days where he would feel completely and utterly alone.

But for now, in this moment, he knew there would be people there when he woke up. There would be more people than the room usually held, people on camp beds and curled into chairs and squeezing into beds. They would be there because they needed to be close to him. They would be there because he needed them. 

They were there to walk him through his sleep.

They were there to lead him into whatever would come next.


End file.
